Thorns and Roses
by Kraken Guard
Summary: A year had passed since True Love's Kiss broke the spell. They had thought the dragon was slain, but Maleficent would return. But what story would be told when the princess searches for the light within the darkness? {No FemSlash. Rating bound to change. No idea on what Genres to use. Reviews welcome!}
1. Prologue - Return

_It's one of those awkward moments trying to write a MaleficentXHorned King fanfic, then suddenly getting another idea for another, complete different fanfic!_

_I was sort of inspired by Candyandsugarysurprises fanfic 'It's only Programmed' which is centered around Turbo and Vanellope - For those of you who are fans of Wreck-It Ralph, I highly recommend that you read that fanfic. It is a very good fanfic, and is very well written._

_Anyway, you could say that I was sort of inspired by the aforementioned fanfic. However, instead of Wreck-It Ralph, this one'll be based on Walt Disney's 16th animated film, Sleeping Beauty._

_I've found the idea of Aurora and Maleficent becoming friends to be somewhat interesting, but not to the point of them becoming BFF's - And no, I do NOT intend to write ANY romance between these two._

_Anyhow, let's start! Roll the tape! ~ Kraken Guard_

* * *

_The prince was cornered; The force of the fire was strong and knocked his shield clean from his hand. Philip could only watch as his only means of defense fell into the burning flames that awaited at the bottom of the cliff - the cliff that he was trapped on. Between the steep edge that would surely lead to his demise should he choose to jump, the prince was also faced with a terrible monster; A gigantic, winged beast, with scales as black as a starless night and eyes that glowed with a malicious, yellow light._

_A mocking laughter was heard from the great beast. Prince Philips' only means for defense was gone. Now, he was nothing more than an easy kill._

_But it was not to be his end; In a hurry, the three good fairies flew to his aid and enchanted his sword; "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!"_

_The dragon prepared itself to deliver the finishing blow with its infernal fire. Now was the chance; Gathering up all the strength he could muster, Prince Philip threw his sword, hurling it toward the foul creature and lo, it struck straight and true, flying to and embedding itself within the creature's heart._

_A scream rang through the air; Not the death-cry of a beast, but of a woman. With one last effort, the dragon lunged forward to destroy Philip once and for all, but the prince evaded the creatures attack. The earth beneath the dragon began to rumble and crack, breaking beneath the creatures weight. The beast tumbled down, lifeless._

_The hellfire surrounding the combatants diminished. As Philip stared down the ledge of the cliff, all that remained of the fight was the sword, embedded in the darkened cloak what once belonged to the Mistress of all Evil._

* * *

Maleficent knew that she would emerge from the battle as the victor, but fate had something else planned. She had felt it; That piercing pain as the Sword of Truth embedded itself within her very heart. If it was to be her end, she would be dragging Philip down into the bowls of hell with her. But she could not deliver the attack that would have surely ended his life. Philip evaded her attack, and Maleficent could feel the very earth beneath her scales give way.

There was nothing she could do; No way to save herself. No way to wreak her vengeance on the man what felled her. Her body fell cold, and she felt herself consumed by darkness.

Suppose that was what she wanted; To be bathed in eternal darkness, without light, without warmth. Cold was her blanket, and darkness provided her with comfort. Hell was her home, but she refused to die. She refused to allow Philip this victory - He, or those sniveling sprites their happily ever after.

No, Maleficent had no fear of death, but she could not give up. She refused to accept this defeat. She was not afraid of what the afterlife may hold, but to be cheated of her victory was unacceptable.

A lit candle could not give light without the creation of a shadow. Maleficent? She had all the powers of hell at her command. During her last moments, she had bound herself to the sword what slayed her.

Maleficent would return.

Alas, the spell was a gamble. When and if she would return was beyond her knowledge. In truth, Maleficent had doubts that the spell would even work. No known tale had been told of a fiend with the power to return from the world of the dead, so perhaps her spell was all for naught.

But then, she awoke.

* * *

The pain from the Sword of Truth still lingered and felt as fresh and painful since the day it had struck.

Would Maleficent scream from the pain? Once was good enough. As tempting as it was to cry out in pain, Maleficent restrained herself from so much as gasping from how painful it was.

When the fairy came to, she had found herself surrounded by trees. Lest she be mistaken, but she could only assume that this was the forest near the castle of King Stefan himself.

When she had awoken, Maleficent had found herself completely unarmed; She was without clothes, but worse was the absence of her staff. Without her staff, Maleficent was powerless(as much as the thought twisted her gut, she could not ignore that fact).

Oh, she would have gladly marched to King Stefan's castle(regardless of her lack of concealment) and murdered all in her path, unleashing her fury upon all those who dared to oppose her. But Maleficent was only capable of wielding her powers if she had her staff in hand.

Alas, revenge would have to be saved for another time and day. If any of Stefan's royal guards were out patrolling the forest, Maleficent would have to become scarce and see to it that she was not discovered.

_What would he have in store for me,_ Maleficent wondered to herself. _Would she be imprisoned? Sentenced to death for the cursing of his firstborn? _Maleficent smirked to herself at the recollection of seeing his face that day upon condemning the little princess to death.

"_Seize that creature!_" The king commanded. Maleficent could only laugh at the kings foolishness. _How could he possibly think that his guards could overpower me? Fool._

Alas, Maleficent could only wander so far. The pain was exhausting, and the fairy became fatigued. Try as she could, Maleficent could no longer keep on walking, and collapsed.

The feeling of weakness sickened her. How could the _Mistress of all Evil_ be reduced to such a pathetic state? She lived again, but she did not come back so that she could be in such a helpless state.

Maleficent was tired. She needed rest. _Yes. _Rest always helped, even for one as great and powerful as she.

But where would she rest? In all honesty, Maleficent showed little concern at that moment. The fairy lay there on the grass in exhaustion. So long as no one came and found her whereabouts, Maleficent could care less on where she would rest.

Soon, she drifted off into a slumber, her last thoughts being that of her raven.


	2. Chapter I Nostalgia and Discovery

A year had passed since the fateful day when Aurora had pricked her finger and fell into a slumber. When she had the chance to ask Flora of the incident, the fairy had told the princess that she had been under a curse since she was but a newborn.

"_You had been condemned to death,_" said Flora with a clear look of sorrow on her face. "_You were to die on your sixteenth birthday upon pricking your finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel. We could not remove this dreadful curse, but Merryweather had alleviated the outcome. Death would not claim you, but slumber. In order for this curse to be broken, the kiss of true love was required._"

Oh, how it felt like only yesterday; To be awoken from her curse by the kiss - the kiss of true love, by Prince Philip.

No, Aurora would not deny her surprise when she had discovered that her Philip was a prince, and she was taken aback when she had heard of the trials he had faced to reach her. It was an amazing tale! Escaping from the castle of the dreaded fairy, Maleficent, and facing the sorceress, who had transformed herself into a fire-breathing dragon, in an epic battle.

It had been a year since those events transpired. She was glad to have finally had the chance to meet her parents, Queen Leah and King Stefan, but was met with disappointment, as their reunion was short-lived. A new castle had been prepared, and Aurora would soon leave her parents to spend her days at her new home with Philip.

However, it was not to say that she would never see her parents again. Every month, Aurora would arrange for a visit with King Stefan and Queen Leah. Three to four days with her parents, before she would make the journey back to the castle where she and Philip now lived.

She loved spending time with the king and queen, but she also enjoyed venturing off into the forest every once in a while to visit the cottage that had been her home for sixteen years. Yes, Aurora was happy with her life, but she missed those simpler days when she lived at the cottage. That was her home, and she felt that no castle could ever replace it.

Aurora would take her time to dust and clean the cottage when needed. But alas, she knew that the cottage would not last for eternity. It would become old and worn down. Over time, there would probably be no cottage left to find. and the thought brought a feeling of sorrow to Aurora. She would have preferred to see the cottage in occupation, but no one lived there, and she was uncertain if anyone ever would.

Aurora was happy with Philip. She was happy to know her parents, but she was also saddened. Most of the time, she had masked this sadness, but deep down, there was a conflict between being Aurora and Brier Rose.

Brier Rose was an adventurous young woman, as well as being a bit of a hopeless romantic. She knew the forest around the cottage as if it were the back of her hand, and she loved socializing with the various animals. For sixteen years, they had been the only friends she ever had - aside from aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. _She never did stop referring to them as her aunts._

But then, the day came when her aunts told Brier Rose that she was a princess. Rose had never wanted to be a princess. She was happy living the life of a normal woman, and was stricken with grief at the news. Not only would she be leaving her home, but she feared that she would never see that man(who was, in actuality, Philip) ever again.

Looking back, she could honestly say that her life had been like a fairy tale come true. Aurora wanted to be known as Brier Rose, but said nothing about it to anyone in fear that she would break the heart of either Philip, her parents, or even Flora, Fauna and Merryweather for that matter. If she could, she would give up her royal title. However, she knew she had been given an important duty. For the sake of her kingdom, she would not back down.

* * *

The morning air was cool and fresh. The sound of the birds chirping could be heard as the rays of the sun shone down through the leaves of the trees.

As Aurora rode through on her horse, she could not help but smile as the songs of the birds reached her ears. One year, and their song had not changed.

_I wonder,_ Aurora hummed, _I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has someone, to sing to, sweet things to_.

Aurora sighed quietly to herself, amazed by how quickly time passed.

"_It all felt like only yesterday,_" she had mused to herself, smiling at the memory. She had once told herself that, _If you dream a thing more than once, its sure to come true, _and it did. Philip had found her, and he had brought his love song to her.

As she rode through the forest, her thoughts were interrupted when her horse started showing signs of hesitance.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked, surveying her surroundings to see if there were any creatures nearby that could have possibly spooked her steed. "There aren't any wolves nearby, are there?" For the most part, she saw no wolves in the area - Or bears, for that matter. However, that was not to say that her eyes had not noticed a particular figure lying in the grass; A woman, by the looks of it.

Aurora's instincts urged her to dismount and approach the lying figure, but as she drew near, she soon realized why her horse was so distressed; As she drew closer toward the naked figure, her pace slowed to a complete stop when she took notice that the woman's skin was of a pale shade of green. A brief glance at the woman's face, and Aurora knew who she had found.

Her gut twisted into knots, and Aurora was overcome by the sudden desire to turn and mount onto her horse and ride away as quickly as possible. But something else had come to mind.

No, she did not flee, as much as she wanted to. Perhaps she was a fool, but her emotions were mixed; Not only did she show fear, but she also felt pity. Oh, she was quite aware of who she had found. As much as she wanted to flee, Aurora felt that she could not abandon this woman, no matter how evil she may be.

"_But, how could she be here?_" Cautiously, Aurora approached the green-skinned woman and knelt beside her. "_She lives. But how? I thought she had been killed,_" Aurora thought to herself.

With a deep breath, Aurora made what could be said to be the most foolish decision she would ever make in her life: Taking off her hooded cloak, Aurora wrapped the weakened sorceress in the cloth and helped the fairy to the horse. However, the creature showed distress when Aurora brought the fairy forward.

"Mirette," Aurora started. "I can't leave her here like this. Please, just help me bring her to the cottage. It will be fine."

With a snort, the horse bowed its head. Once she knew that the horse was now willing to cooperate, Aurora helped the fairy up onto the horse and took hold of the reins, leading them both to the cottage.

But, would helping the Mistress of all Evil herself be a decision she would come to regret?


	3. Chapter II Face-to-face

_A special thanks to Leo, spatterson, Len and Red rose; I am VERY glad that you like the fanfic so far, and hope that this next chapter does not disappoint!_

_In the meantime, I would like it if word got around for this fanfic. If you have a tumblr blog, or a DeviantArt account and like the fanfic enough, perhaps you could mention it in your posts(just as long as you don't spam or harass other people/blogs/accounts)? I'm always welcome for comments and reviews. If you have any input to share, please! I'm open to them!_

Again, thank you! ~ Kraken Guard

* * *

Aurora would not deny that she was afraid. In fact, she was terrified. Even though she had never met with the Mistress of all Evil face-to-face, she knew who Maleficent was the moment she saw her.

"_Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!_" Alas, even to this day, Aurora was still haunted by nightmares of that chilling voice; In her dreams, she had envisioned a tall, slender woman, with pale-green skin, clad all in robes of black and purple, and with two, diabolical horns atop her head.

Philip had always been there to comfort her and save her from those nightmares, but Aurora had found it hard to sleep; On some nights, she would even find herself awake until sunrise, with fear that she would never waken again.

_But it was all over_, Aurora had told herself. _The spell was broken; Maleficent would bestow no further harm upon you, or anyone else; You can sleep now. You can finally rest peacefully._

Or, so Aurora had thought. Now that Maleficent was back, how could she? How could she rest, knowing that the woman who had cursed her was back?

_No good will come of this_, Aurora thought to herself. _She was the one who had bestowed the curse; She had imprisoned and nearly killed Philip; She lives for the reason to bring nothing but evil onto others._

Aurora had told herself that it would have been better if she had just turned and fled; Her gut had told her that it would have been the wiser decision to take, but her heart disagreed. Aurora had felt pity; No matter how evil Maleficent was, Aurora could not stomach the idea of abandoning the fairy.

Would it have been easier to walk away? Most definitely! But would it have been the right choice? Aurora didn't think so. Maleficent was without clothes, and she was without any means to defend herself from any predators. For all Aurora knew, Maleficent could have died if she had left the fairy.

"_It wasn't the right decision to leave,_" Aurora told herself, "_No matter how evil she was._"

As foolish as it may seem, Aurora wanted to help the fairy - Not to the point of becoming the sorceress accomplice, of course. But it was not in Aurora's heart to leave Maleficent where she was.

_No matter what she did, she did not deserve to be abandoned._

* * *

Something had changed in the environment while the fairy slept. Instead of waking to find herself on the grass, Maleficent noticed that she was lying in a bed. As her eyes slowly opened, the fairy noticed that she was now in a wooden cottage.

It would have been better to find herself at her castle in her own bed, but Maleficent supposed that what she had at the present was enough as it were. The only question that came to her mind was: Who had moved her from one place to another?

At the slight sound of a door creaking open, the fairy was compelled to see who had entered: A young woman, by the looks of it; Possibly sixteen or seventeen years of age. A peasant-girl at first glance, until Maleficent realized that this girl had hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as a rose.

_Aurora._

* * *

"Oh, you are awake! Good morning," Aurora greeted, walking forward with a tray of food and water. Quietly, and with a hint of caution, Aurora made her way toward the bed.

"I brought you some food," the young girl started, setting up the tray next to the bed. "I hope it is of your liking."

Maleficent remained silent. "_Of course she brought food,_" the fairy thought to herself. "_She didn't seem to be carrying books or clothes on that tray._"

After a moment passed, Aurora seated herself on the edge of the bed, next to Maleficent.

"This used to be my room," Aurora started once again. There was a brief pause before Aurora continued; "I'll admit I was a bit... Secluded you could say, but I enjoyed my stay here. I loved going out into the woods, singing, and talking to the animals. Looking back, I can honestly say that the years had passed quickly." The girl lowered her head with a somber look in her eyes. "I won't deny that I miss those days." She looked back up, now with a smile to her face. "But I am happy."

Maleficent remained quiet. In fact, the fairy had not even so much as glanced at Aurora as she spoke. Why the princess would be reminiscing about her room or her time at the cottage to Maleficent was beyond the fairies knowledge. In truth, the fairy held no concern for what Aurora had said. Did Maleficent honestly care? Why would she?

"I remember you." At last, Maleficent's eyes settled upon the princess. "That day when I was taken back to the castle. You led me through the fireplace; to the top of the tower; You had led me to the spinning wheel."

"Where you pricked your finger upon the spindle."

Aurora froze, and the young woman wore a look of fear as Maleficent spoke. _Her voice was just as cold now as it had been before._

Shaking her fear, Aurora nodded her head. "Yes. I remember it all as though it were yesterday."

There was a quiet chuckle from Maleficent, dark and cruel. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

The question had twisted Aurora's gut. She knew that there was a kind of malicious amusement to the words of the dark fairy, but Aurora smiled in response.

"Yes. In fact." Aurora nodded her head. "I dreamed that I was waiting at the top of a tower; I saw myself asleep, waiting for my true love to awaken me. In my dream, my prince was faced with many dangers, but he triumphed over all the evils. To the top of the tower he came, and from True Love's Kiss, I found myself awakened from my enchanted slumber."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. So, the curse had been broken? _Damn._

"Well, it seems to me that you obviously know who I am," Maleficent started. There was a moment of silence before Aurora responded.

"Yes," Aurora started. "I've heard my aunts-"

"Your _aunts_?"

"... Flora, Fauna and Merryweather," Aurora confirmed. "They were my aunts for sixteen years, and I still view them as such." Maleficent rolled her eyes, Aurora noticed. "I've heard them talking about you at times. They told me that you were the _Mistress of all Evil_; That you expressed joy in the harm and sorrow of others. You were the one who placed the curse upon me; The curse that would trap me in a state of slumber."

"That was not in my original plan," Maleficent started. "I had wanted you to be claimed by _death_, not by slumber."

"So I've heard." Aurora frowned slightly. "If I may, I would like to ask you _why_?"

"Why I had cursed you?" Maleficent started. "I was not invited."

"You weren't invited?"

"To your christening," Maleficent responded. "Everyone of high and low estate had been asked to join in the celebration of your birth."

"Everyone, except you," Stated Aurora.

"Obviously."

"... And that is why you had me cursed?"

Maleficent smirked darkly. "I wanted King Stephan to know that I was a force to be respected. And besides, I thought it would have been amusing."

Aurora frowned at the words of the dark fairy. "May I ask why you find such delight in watching and causing ill onto others?"

"It's simple," Maleficent started. "It's who I am."

"_It's who you are,_" Aurora repeated to herself, frowning slightly at the words of the fairy. She could not understand why someone would be evil, simply because they could. Unless there was a reasoning behind the fairies malevolence, perhaps Aurora could find a way to understand why the fairy behaved the way she did.

"Why am I hear?"

"Pardon?"

"Why am I here?"

"Oh." Aurora rested her hands on her lap. "Well, I found you out in the woods and... Well, I decided I would take you to the cottage."

"Why _exactly_?"

"Well, I figured the cottage was closer-"

"You know what I'm asking." Aurora was startled by the sudden sharpness to Maleficent's voice. "Why did you take me here, when you could have simply left me where I was?"

Aurora glanced down at her hands, hesitant to answer Maleficent's question. "Well," she started, pausing for a moment to gather her words. "I couldn't leave you there by yourself. No matter what you may have done in the past, it wouldn't have been the right decision."

Aurora was met with another cold laugh in response, and she could not avoid shuddering at Maleficent's dark chuckle.

"Oh, yes," the fairy started with a hint of amusement to her voice. "You helped me because it would have left you with a guilty conscience otherwise! So innocent; So naïve. This will be a weak point for you in the future."

Aurora frowned. _Was it honestly so wrong to show pity, even for one as cruel as she_?

"No," Aurora started, now coming to a stand and turning to face the dark fairy. "I do not believe you. I believe that, by showing pity for someone like you, and by choosing to help instead of run, I believe that I showed strength in my decision."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Or, perhaps you were trying to prove something."

"I'm not sure about that," Aurora responded. "But perhaps; If there is one thing that I want to have said, it's that everyone deserves pity; Even someone as cruel and evil as you."

"Again, so naïve," commented the fairy. "Have you given any thought as to whether this decision was _wise_, on your part?"

"Yes, I've asked myself whether it was a wise decision on my part," Aurora responded. "But what would I have settled if I had ran?"

"In other words, you're doing all of this _for yourself_. Again, you only chose to help me so that you could avoid gaining a guilty conscience."

"That is what you say, but I have a plan; A plan that would hopefully benefit the both of us."

"Really? And what might that be?"

Aurora did not answer, much to Maleficent's slight aggravation. Instead, the young woman turned and made her way to the door.

"Be sure to eat the food I gave you. You need it, I'm sure," said Aurora, and with that, the young woman closed the door behind her.

_So naïve._


	4. Chapter III Sentimentality

_... Yeah, certainly not the best chapter titles._

_Hope you enjoy - And I apologize for taking so long! ^_^ ~Kraken __Guard_

* * *

This was certainly an unexpected turn of events - One that Maleficent had not quite anticipated.

Aurora was one of the last people Maleficent had any expectations of seeing, although she supposed the company of the once sleeping beauty was much preferred over those three buffoons - Or Prince Philip.

But did she honestly have to leave the window sill open? It wasn't as though the fairy had qualms about the fresh breeze. It was the _sunlight_ that troubled her. _So bothersome_. Maleficent had no idea why sunlight was so precious to these humans. Not only that, but the fairy was left mildly displeased by the food she was offered, which consisted of a small cluster of grapes and an apple.

"_Did Aurora honestly think that would be enough to sustain me? Foolish girl._" Maleficent was disgusted by the meager offering. The sorceress felt that she deserved more than just a simple apple and a few grapes. Alas, it was better than nothing at all.

* * *

It had been half an hour before Aurora entered the bedroom once again. From what Maleficent could tell, the princess had been dusting, judging by the slightly musty smell. Why the princess would be devoting some of her time in dusting a cottage she no longer lived in was beyond the sorceress' knowledge. _She had a castle now, didn't she_?_ Why would she put such an effort over such a simple work of architecture like this_?

"Isn't it a waste of time?" Inquired the dark fairy, arching her brow as Aurora stepped forward.

"Pardon?" Aurora turned her head toward the fairy.

"Dusting," Maleficent started. "You live in a castle now, do you not? I would think that such a simple building as this would be of little concern to you."

But Aurora shook her head. The young woman turned and approached the window, casting her gaze upward.

"I've lived here for sixteen years. I suppose you could say that I have developed sentimental feelings toward this cottage."

"Sentimentality?"

Aurora nodded her head. "I live in a castle now, that much is true. But I still feel that this is my home. I enjoy visiting and reminiscing over my time here at this cottage." Aurora lowered her head. "I'm disheartened at the thought of seeing it fade away in time. So, I visit and take care of things here when possible."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. _She was royalty now, wasn't she_? _Why didn't she just have a servant or maid visit to do the caring_? _Foolishness_.

After a moment, the young woman turned and walked over to a set of drawers, opening them and taking out a set of clothes and laying them down on the bed. The fairy watched quietly, wondering what the young princess was up to.

"I realize that the food I gave was probably hardly enough to satisfy you," the young woman started with an apologetic smile. "I would like to ask that you forgive me for that, as that was all I had with me. However, I will be taking you to the castle soon, so you should be able to have more to eat there."

The fairy fixed her cold gaze upon the girl, staring long and hard at Aurora.

"You are what?" Inquired the dark fairy. _She was taking her to the castle_? _The castle of King Stefan and Queen Leah_?

The fairy chuckled darkly after a moment. "I see now," started the sorceress; "You intend to take me to the King and Queen, so that they may pass judgement upon one such as I. How could I not have seen it before?"

But Aurora shook her head. "That is not my intent."

"Then what is? Do you not realize how foolish it is to bring me to their castle? Have you not taken into consideration what I may do to the entire kingdom?"

"I have," Aurora started. "But I don't think you have that power."

The sorceress narrowed her eyes, staring at the young princess with venomous glare. "How dare you."

"I intend no insult with my words," stated Aurora. "But I honestly don't think you have the power - Not at this time, at least."

"What makes you think I lack the power to plunge everyone - Everything you hold dear into a world of darkness?" Inquired the dark fairy with a poisonous tone.

"I've noticed that my aunts - The _Three Good Fairies,_ are capable of using magic, only when they have their wands in hand," said Aurora. "If my assumption is correct, I think the same could be said of you as well."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying that you are not capable of using magic, if you don't have a wand or staff with you."

The dark fairy furrowed her brows at Aurora. The young woman stood where she was, watching and waiting to see what the sorceress would do - To see whether a hex or curse would be placed upon her. But nothing came, save for a quiet chuckle.

"Intuitive," the fairy stated. "I am impressed."

_So, it was true_. Aurora sighed quietly to herself, before walking over to pick up the plate and the now-empty glass.

"You should get dressed. We will be leaving soon," said Aurora.

"In _that_?" Maleficent inquired with a disgusted look as she glanced at the clothes laid out on the bed. "You can't be serious; I would rather be naked then seen in those pathetic rags."

"I thought the material was quite nice," started Aurora, causing Maleficent to roll her eyes once again at the comment. "They are quite comfortable, and it would be better then going out in nothing but bare skin."

Aurora waited for a response, but the fairy had nothing more to add. Maleficent had now diverted her gaze to the window to avoid any eye-contact with Aurora. After a moment, the golden-haired woman turned and made her way to the door.

"I'll be finishing off my errands here, then I will be outside waiting." And with that, Princess Aurora left.

"_Foolish girl,_"Maleficent said to herself. "_What does she honestly hope to carry out?_"

* * *

"_What was I trying to do?_" Aurora asked herself as she stepped toward Mirette, reaching her hand out and stroking the horse's muzzle.

_She was the Mistress of all Evil;_ _She delighted in bringing misfortune upon others. She was only capable of committing harmful deeds. _That is what Aurora had always heard whenever she asked about the dark fairy.

"_But it is hard to believe that someone could be born that way,_" she mused to herself. "_Not one person could be born evil by default, And..._"

"... I don't believe she can honestly be _that _bad," Aurora said to Mirette. "It mostly depends on cause and effect, right? I mean... That is my take, at least." Aurora lowered her head.

_She had cursed you. _Aurora understood that it was due to a lack of invitation, but was it honestly necessary for Maleficent to have gone that far? Would things have gone differently, had the sorceress been invited?

* * *

Maleficent stood by the doorway, silent as she listened to what Aurora had said.

_So, she believed that there was light within the darkness_?

Maleficent smirked to herself. _How foolish_.

* * *

After a minute, Maleficent stepped out of the cottage to meet with Aurora.

Yes, the fairy had come to the conclusion to clothe herself with what she was given. Aurora had provided Maleficent with a simple green shirt with a dark olive vest, with sleeves reaching down to her elbows; Concealing the lower portion of her body was a brown skirt, and finally, shoes to cover her feet.

_They were clothes fit for a commoner; They were ordinary and unimpressive._

It did not matter. Maleficent still showed pride, regardless of what she was clad in. She would not let herself be dismayed by mere clothes, no matter how simple they were.

"I am ready. Take me to King Stefan's castle."

Aurora nodded her head. Taking the reins of her horse, the princess led the beast toward the sorceress, though the creature approached with slight hesitation.

The young woman made a motion with her hand toward the horse, but Maleficent merely arched her brow.

"I'll let you ride on Mirette," said Aurora. "I'm not making you walk all the way to the castle."

"I don't think your pet approves of that decision," commented Maleficent, smirking, knowing that the creature was intimidated. Adding nothing more, the fairy climbed up onto the steed, but she found herself rendered light-headed.

Aurora took notice of this, but she made no comments. She was definitely not making Maleficent walk - Not in the condition she was in at that moment.

The horse snorted in slight discomfort, but was quieted once more. With the reigns in hand, Aurora led the horse back to King Stephan's castle.


	5. Chapter IV Exchanging Words

The forest near King Stephan's castle was beautiful and peaceful. Aurora had always felt calmed and at ease whenever she went for a quiet stroll through the trees, but she had noticed that the animals had become quieted as she made her way through with Maleficent in her company.

It was as though they had all taken shelter from the dark fairy. _She would inflict no harm upon them _- At least, that was what Aurora had hoped. But...

Looking over her shoulder, Aurora noted that Maleficent was now slightly hunched over with her head bowed. The sorceress' eyes were closed; At first, Aurora thought that Maleficent was resting, but the sorceress appeared to be in slight pain. She was clutching her chest, almost as though she had been dealt a wound of some kind.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

At this, Maleficent's eyes opened. The fairy's eyes darted up and focused coldly upon Aurora, who had now come to a halt and was staring back with a look of concern.

"I am fine," the fairy replied, now straightening herself and masking her pain with a prideful look.

Aurora had a slight doubt about that response, but she said nothing more.

She had seen the scar - Three to be exact, but the one in question was exactly where her heart was, and that was exactly where her hand rested moments ago.

Aurora remembered; _Philip threw his sword and pierced the heart of the terrible beast, ending the creature's life once and for all so that she would bring no evil upon the world ever again_.

Yet here she was! Maleficent herself - The self-proclaimed _Mistress of all Evil_. Aurora wondered how the sorceress could have possibly survived - Or how she was able to return. However, the young woman avoided inquiring, as she assumed that Maleficent would be loath to answer the question.

* * *

"So, what did you do, after my christening?" Asked Aurora, hoping to diminish the silence that was between them.

Maleficent smiled darkly once more. "I returned to my domain to wait for the curse to fulfill itself. I had caught word that King Stefan proclaimed that _every spinning wheel on that day be destroyed_; An amusing sight, to be sure; Foolish. But then, I had also gained knowledge that the _princess _had been taken away; _An attempt by Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to protect you_, I presumed." The smile faded. "I gave my minions orders to find you, but my _simple orders _were too complicated for their weak little minds. Sixteen years they wasted, searching for a _baby_."

The fairy sneered in disgust as she uttered the last word. "But," continued Maleficent, "My raven, ever-so faithful to me; He did not fail me."

"I remember," started Aurora. "There was a black raven at the door when my _aunts_ told me about... About my _royal heritage_. But I thought nothing of it."

Maleficent chuckled quietly to herself. "My pet; My Diablo; He was the one who found you. It was thanks to my loyal companion that I was able to find you, and fulfill the curse myself."

"Where is he now?"

And that was when Maleficent fell silent. Aurora glanced back at the sorceress and... Well, she wasn't sure, but Aurora could have sworn that there was a mournful look in the fairy's eyes.

"_What happened_?" Aurora wondered to herself. After all that she heard of Maleficent, she saw... Sadness? Had Maleficent shared a partiality toward the raven? And... What could have happened for the fairy to display such a saddened look?

"I'm sorry," Said Aurora, lowering her head. "I will say no more."

* * *

"Does it still hurt? The scar?" The golden-haired woman inquired, glancing over her shoulder once more at Maleficent to see that the fairy rolled her eyes.

"So inquisitive!" Commented Maleficent, earning a slight frown from Aurora in response.

No, there would be no denying; Maleficent was quite aware of the scar Aurora was referring to - The scar that was given to her by none other than Prince Philip himself.

"Oh, I do wonder what your beloved prince would say," the fairy mused aloud to herself - Loud enough for Aurora to hear, but the young woman payed no heed to the sorceress' words. "Do you honestly think he would approve of your actions?"

"He would understand."Aurora was quite positive that he would. She may have to explain to him, but Aurora was sure he would understand.

"_This is nonesense,_" Maleficent sighed to herself, shaking her head.

The fairy closed her eyes, resting her hand upon the scar once more and was silent. _Such a trifling wound_.

* * *

"_It won't be long now._" Aurora stood at the top of a hill, gazing off at the castle of King Stephan and Queen Leah.

Aurora was nervous; She would not deny that. What would her parents think when they saw her arrive with Maleficent herself in tow? Alas, the young woman knew that the king and queen would not take kindly to the sorceress' presence - Of course, they would be quite justified; Maleficent had cursed their first, newborn baby. It was natural for a parent to feel defensive over their child.

But she was not a child anymore, was she? Aurora was seventeen, now; Though she was young, she was capable of taking care of herself, and she was always willing to help all those in need.

_Even if they may be the Mistress of all Evil_.

_Alright. Here we go._


	6. Chapter V What could have been

_King Stefan's Castle; T'was the same as it had been since Aurora was cursed._

* * *

Suppose there was no surprise when the people of the village halted in their daily chores when Aurora came through with Maleficent herself in tow.

It was almost like it was back at the forest; Everyone had become quiet as their gaze focused upon the pale-green woman in Aurora's company. Every now and again, Aurora could hear voices speaking up from the crowd, asking: "_Who is that mysterious woman?_"

Maleficent's presence filled the villagers hearts with dread; The sorceress herself was quite aware of the uneasy state the people were in, and she could not help but smirk, laughing inwardly to herself at the peoples edginess.

"_Whatever shall she say?_" The sorceress mused quietly to herself as they neared the castle. "_What ever shall she do, once they see that it is I in their beloved daughters company? And what of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, if they were present? What would they think, once they find that I am alive once more?_"

As Aurora led her horse to the stables, the sorceress rolled her eyes. _In the end, it was but simple foolishness; Nothing more_.

* * *

_It was amazing how the passing of time was both slow and sudden._

Queen Leah sighed to herself as she stood by a cradle - A cradle that had been occupied only once.

It felt like it had happened so long ago, but it also felt like it was quite recent; The evil sorceress cursing the newborn princess, and having to watch as her baby was taken away into the forest where she would be kept safe from the spell that would doom her, _before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday_.

_Sixteen years. _The wait was long, but once the time had passed, it felt like it had happened overnight. Maleficent was vanquished, and Aurora had returned, but there was so much that the king and queen had missed during those years.

_They never saw Aurora take her first step; They had never heard Aurora speak her first word - Never had the chance to teach her how to read and write._ Moments like that; Those were the things that neither of them had the chance to witness. Those were the things that they could never get back.

"My lady?"

The queen was momentarily brought from her thoughts upon hearing her husband's voice; She turned her head and watched as Stefan came to stand beside her. He was quiet for a few moments as he stared down at the cradle Leah stood by, before looking up at the queen.

"She has grown to be a fine young woman, hasn't she?" Said the king.

"Indeed she has," Responded the queen, smiling, though there was a somber look in her eyes. "I just wish we could have been there."

"My lady, it... It could not be helped," Started King Stefan with a frown. "We did what was necessary."

"I know," said Queen Leah. "It just... Breaks my heart, that we couldn't watch her, and I know you feel the same way."

The queen rested her hand upon Stefan's; After a moment, the king let out a quiet sigh, adding: "Indeed; I am pained that we could not be there for her as well. Sixteen years spent, wondering how she has fared and worrying for her well-being, when we should have witnessed those moments, such as her taking her first step." The king lowered his head. "It was all for the best, as unfair as it was. But I sometimes wonder: Would things have been different, had we kept her? Would she grow to become the same woman that she is now? Or would she be different?"

"I often wonder that, to," Said Queen Leah. "Sometimes, I wish we would have kept her. But, in my eyes, she is perfect the way she is; I do not want to lose that."

_knock, knock, knock._

"Your majesties? Your majesties, are you in there?"

Both King Stefan and the queen turned their heads at the sound of the door knocking; The king frowned slightly to himself, before speaking up: "Yes, yes, we are here! You may enter."

The door opened; A skinny man wearing a suit of armor came in and bowed to the monarchs. However, from the expression worn on the guards face, something was amiss.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but... Well, there is a slight..."

"Is Aurora alright?" Asked Queen Leah."

"Your majesty, lady Aurora is in good health! It's just..." The guard fumbled with his fingers; It was clear in his voice that the man was nervous.

After what felt like several moment, Stefan's patience was beginning to wear thin. The king spoke up: "Well? Spill it out."

"Right. Well... Lady Aurora has brought someone to the castle."

_Well, that was vague._ "Is there a problem with this person?" Inquired King Stefan, crossing his arms.

"Are they injured?" Asked Queen Leah.

"Actually, the woman in question should be dead, your majesties," Stated the skinny guard. After witnessing the king arching his brow inquisitively, the guard proceeded to explain what he had seen: "At first, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her; Except for the fact that her skin is an unusually pale shade of green."

"_An unusually pale shade of...?_"

It was at that moment when the dread became clear in the eyes of the king and queen; They had only ever witnessed one person in their life with skin that was green, and supposedly, it had been reported that said person had perished merely a year ago.

Without further words, the king and queen made their way past the guard to meet with Aurora, as well as the mysterious person she was accompanied with.

* * *

_My apologies for taking so long, and my apologies that the chapter is very short! I wasn't exactly sure what to write for this chapter, so I decided I'd throw the King and Queen there, because... I had no idea what to write. ^_^_

_Also, some things arose in real life. But I am not abandoning this fanfic! And please, I am open for ideas! Reviews are always welcome, and if you have a tumblr and like the fanfic enough, feel free to do some advertising! ~ Kraken Guard_


	7. Chapter VI Meeting and Explenation

"Nothing has changed."

"Since that day you bestowed the curse?" Aurora glanced over at the fairy beside her as they walked forward through the entrance hall. The young woman frowned slightly as she watched the smirk slowly from on Maleficent's face.

"_I wanted Stefan to know that I was a force to be respected; I thought it would have been amusing,_" Maleficent had told Aurora back at the cottage. The sorceress had told Aurora that _it was who she was_.

_It was who she was. _Aurora did not like that answer; Surely there was more to Maleficent then what was seen. Aurora had heard so much of how Maleficent was cruel and uncaring, even to her own minions, but she had also seen sorrow in the sorceress' eyes when asked about the whereabouts of the raven, Diablo.

_She had some partiality toward the raven_, and if Maleficent said otherwise, Aurora would know that the fairy would be lying. If Maleficent was truly uncaring, she would not have looked so melancholy.

"You know," Aurora started after a moment, "You didn't have to curse me."

"We've discussed this before," Maleficent responded. "I was highly offended by my lack of an invitation, and was shown a great deal of disrespect when I came; I cursed you, because I wanted King Stefan to know that I was to be respected."

"You also said that it would have been amusing," Commented Aurora, frowning as Maleficent's smile widened. _She could not understand why Maleficent found such joy in doing those horrible things._

"I will still say that it was unnecessary. There were other ways."

"The destruction of the entire kingdom? That could have worked as well."

Aurora shook her head. "That is not what I meant."

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "Young Aurora, I am Maleficent; Mistress of all that is evil; I do what I do because it is who I am."

Aurora frowned once more and shook her head. _No one could be born evil by default, no matter what someone said_.

_I don't believe_ _you;_ That was what Aurora was about to say in response to the sorceress' words, but she was interrupted when a voice called out to her...

* * *

"Aurora!"

The young woman looked up upon hearing the voice of her father, King Stefan; At his side was Aurora's mother, Queen Leah.

Aurora smiled warmly at the site of her parents, and greeted them both with a polite courtesy. Alas, word concerning the _mysterious woman_ has probably already reached their ears, judging by the expression on their faces. They were to ask questions, and Aurora would have to answer them.

"Aurora, we've caught word that your are accompanied by a mysterious woman of sorts," Started King Stefan. _Word traveled fast, didn't it_?

Aurora nodded her head and stood aside, motioning her hand toward the _mysterious woman_ the king and queen had heard about.

* * *

Maleficent was quiet as she stood by, listening to Aurora tell her tale of how she had found the sorceress in the forest, and waiting to see what the king and queen would do.

During those few moments, Maleficent avoided eye contact with the royal monarchs, until she was approached by King Stefan.

* * *

He stared at her, and she simply stared right back.

Stefan felt his blood freeze the moment those yellow eyes settled on him. _It was her_; Stefan recognized her; He knew, from the moment he saw her more closely, that it was _her_; _That accursed demon_; _The Mistress of all Evil_.

After a moment, he turned his back to the fairy and motioned his hand to the guards that stood by. In a matter of seconds, they came to the sorceress and seized her.

"Take her to the dungeons. Now."

* * *

Yes, that was certainly no surprise to Aurora, but she was not standing by to allow the sorceress to be taken away.

"Wait! She can not harm us! She is powerless," Cried Aurora to King Stefan(prompting Maleficent to roll her eyes as a result).

"Aurora, do you know who she is?" Stefan turned to the young woman and gave her a stern look.

"Yes, I am quite aware that she is the sorceress that cursed me years earlier," Started Aurora. "I do not know how she has returned, but she is powerless."

"And what if she regains her power?" King Stefan inquired. "She will rain vengeance upon us all. She must be dealt with."

"I know; What she has done in the past was... Unforgivable."

"Then you should know that her crimes are great. You were not the only one to have been bestowed such ill fate." King Stefan shook his head. "That witch is beyond redemption."

"That is not true."

* * *

_That is not true. _The sorceress arched her brow at Aurora's words.

"Me taking her in like this; Maybe it was the wrong choice, but..." Aurora paused, trying to gather her words. "But I could not leave her like that, no matter what she had done in the past. I either had to leave her or help her, and it was not in my heart to leave her." The young woman lowered her head, clasping her hands.

"There is darkness within every heart," added Aurora, "But there is also light to be found as well. Please, father; Try to understand."

* * *

For many moments, Stefan was quiet. Queen Leah stood by, musing over what she had heard.

King Stefan had good reason to have Maleficent locked away; In fact, Leah herself would have most likely done the same thing, but...

Aurora also had a point to her statement. Despite the crimes Maleficent had done, it would not have been right, had Aurora chosen to leave the fairy where she was. Perhaps it truly was for the best that Maleficent was found, taken, and cared for? Perhaps there was more to be told for this tale?

"Let her go."

* * *

Aurora, Stefan, Maleficent and the rest of the guards now stared directly at Queen Leah.

_The queen had given her orders_. Hesitantly, the guards released their hold on Maleficent, but they did so without complaint. A venomous glare from the sorceress was promptly given to each one of them, and they could only recoil; Powerless or not, Maleficent struck fear in their hearts, and always would.

"My- my lady," stuttered King Stefan, taken aback by the queen's order. "Are you sure?"

"Your majesty, maybe it was for the benefit of us all that Aurora had found, and chosen to take Maleficent," started Queen Leah. "I admire her for her choice, as well as her words.

King Stefan was rendered speechless; Try as he could to object, Stefan was unable to force the words from his mouth. By that time, Aurora had walked over to the queen and bowed her head in appreciation.

"The three fairies will hear of this," Said Queen Leah, to which Aurora nodded.

"I understand," said Aurora, smiling as she added: "I look forward to seeing them once more."

"Good. Now." Queen Leah turned to the guards surrounding Maleficent. "There is an unoccupied room on the eastern tower; This room is to serve as her excellency's temporary residents, for the time being. If you would please lead her there?"

The men bowed and proceeded to turn back to the sorceress; Maleficent offered them a scowl holding her head in a prideful way.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you fools? Lead the way," demanded Maleficent; The guards were momentarily left startled, but soon enough, they obliged.

* * *

"Leah, are you sure about this?" Asked King Stefan, concern evident in his voice. The queen turned to face the king and nodded her head.

"Had Aurora not found Maleficent, we would be left oblivious; Vulnerable for her to lead an attack, once she had regained her powers," started Queen Leah. "As I have said: Perhaps it was for the best?"

"Oh, I pray that it is so." Added King Stefan, staring off at Aurora as their daughter followed the group to the eastern tower.

* * *

_... Well, I couldn't have them bring her to the West Wing, now could I? ^_^_

As always, reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions.

_What should the next chapter be about? I plan to have them eating at a banquet, and I also hope to include Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. But what kind of topics should be discussed?_

_As I've said: Reviews are always welcome, as are suggestions. Hope you enjoy! ^_^_


	8. Chapter VII Lack of Privacy

_... Remember when I said I had plans to include Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in the next chapter? I'm afraid I must disappoint, but this next chapter, as it turns out, became very short. ^_^_

_Again, I have no intentions of abandoning the fic, but I ran out of things to write for this chapter. If possible, I would like some input for what I can do in the next chapter, or I could add to this one, so please, feel free to post, and share, if you liked. ^_^_

* * *

_So far, so good._

It came as a relief to Aurora when she heard her mother speak and tell the guards to _let the sorceress go_ - Of course, that didn't mean that Maleficent was entirely free to _leave_.

The dark sorceress was not allowed to leave the kingdom; Or the castle in general. As it turned out, King Stefan had demanded that Maleficent was to be accompanied by no less than two of his knights during the fairies stay.

"_It is of high importance that she is to be accompanied at all times,_" stated King Stefan; He made it clear that this order was to be treated as a _top priority.  
_

Alas, that was something that neither Aurora nor Leah could prevent(much to the dismay of the dark fairy), but Aurora supposed that Stefan's demand would have to do - At least until something else had been figured.

"_The three fairies will hear of this._"

No, Aurora had no intention of hiding this information from her three _aunts,_ but she was nervous.

What _would _they say? The three fairies were known throughout the land for their kindhearted nature, so perhaps they would understand; But what if they told Aurora that _it was hopeless_? She had heard them speak of Maleficent more than once before; Always, they would mention how there was _no good to be found in the heart of the dark_ _sorceress_.

Admittedly, the more Aurora thought about it, the more silly it seemed. It just...

It didn't make sense for someone whose sole purpose in existence was to _bring evil _upon others.

_There was more to Maleficent than what people saw; She just chose to close herself off from them._ At least, that was what Aurora believed. She wanted to believe that there was good in everyone - Yes, even in someone like the supposed _Mistress of all Evil_ herself. Maleficent was not the kindest person Aurora had ever met, but as she had said herself: _No one could be born evil by default_.

If Maleficent were truly _that bad_, as others have said, she would not have looked so melancholy when Aurora asked about the absent raven.

* * *

_Hell take these two mongrels charged with the duty of staying at Maleficent's side at all_ _time_.

"Have you anything better to do then stay in my presence _all day_?" The sorceress inquired; The two knights quivered at Maleficent's agitated tone of voice, but did not falter.

"Ma'am," started the skinnier of the two, "His majesty, King Stefan, has ordered that we two are to accompany you at all time."

"It is our duty to do as his majesty commands," added the plumper one. The sorceress sighed heavily to herself and raised a hand to her forehead, agitated and annoyed that she was not allowed privacy within the walls of King Stefan's castle.

"I am your guest, aren't I?" Maleficent started, turning to face the two lackeys. "I expect to be treated like one."

The two knights trembled in intimidation. Despite the fact that Maleficent was without her use of magic, she still inspired great fear in their hearts. "We-we don't mean any disrespect," stuttered one of the knights. "But we're following the king's orders!"

The sorceress sneered at the two buffoons, and turned away, sighing quietly to herself as she stood before the window overlooking King Stefan's kingdom, and in the distance, the _Forbidden Mountain_.

_At least she knew she had a castle to return to, if, and when, she was free to leave. _But would her army of ghouls and goblins be there to welcome her return?

"_Probably not,_" the sorceress thought quietly to herself. They had probably caught word of her demise, and, knowing that they no longer had someone to rule, and protect them, abandoned the fortress to go of on their own. All, save for one, and he would be doomed to stay perched in that one spot, possibly for all time.

"_Which one of those three had done that,_" Maleficent wondered to herself. Had her raven been turned to stone by Flora, or Fauna? No, they were _too good_ for that. Maybe it was Merryweather? That blueberry always had been hot-headed. It would only make sense, if she had been the one to cast the spell over Maleficent's raven, and trap him in the form of a stone statue.

"_I would have to have a word with Merryweather, in regards to this issue,_" the sorceress mused to herself, gazing off at her home in the mountains.

The sorceress had not gone out from the tower to venture into other parts of the castle. It had nothing to do with her _being held _against her will; it was her choice to stay in the room she was given, but what made her _tick _were the two knights, ordered by King Stefan, to keep watch over her, and to make sure she did not attempt to cause any ill upon anyone. Even if she was without magic, the sorceress was to be observed at all time, unless Stefan said otherwise.

And yes, she would be observed _at all time_; That meant they had to _stay _with her, in the _room _she was provided with. When she was given food(courtesy of Aurora), they stood by to watch her eat. When she sat down by the mirror to comb her hair, they stood by, and watched, cautious, as though they waited in expectation for her to use the brush as a weapon of sorts against them.

Of course, Maleficent was not watched over by the same, two guards, every second of the day. Stefan had specified that there would be shifts; after a few hours, two more guards would come, and relieve the two prior ones, and take their place in watching the sorceress.

The point being: Maleficent had _very little privacy. _When she retired for that night, she knew that they were there to watch her. It wasn't that she was paranoid by them watching her; it just annoyed the sorceress, to the point where sleep was something she could not have. Instead, the peeved fairy sat by the window, gazing off at Stefan's kingdom in boredom, as she waited for daylight to arrive._ Maybe things wouldn't be as irritating, once people awoke_.


	9. Chapter VIII A discussion while waiting

Maleficent had not moved from her seat by the window during that whole night. The knights guarding her had thought that she had drifted off into slumber simply by sitting there, but the fairy was quite awake; she simply chose to dismiss the two men from her mind, and _ignore their existence_ while she waited for the day to come. _That made things a bit more quiet, _Maleficent thought. Still, the passing of time was slow, and miserable, but it was nothing compared to those sixteen years of searching for Aurora.

Suppose that was her own fault for having not expected the three fairies to go into hiding with the young princess, and live as mere peasants. The sorceress looked back, and wondered how she could not have thought of that sooner. It was a bit embarrassing, on her part; first her henchman, and her own thoughtlessness. _She couldn't quite decide which was worse_.

* * *

Over time, the night skies gradually became lighter. A few more hours from now, and King Stefan's kingdom would be bathed in sunlight. _Sunlight_. Before the sorceress could muse over how much she _loathed_ daylight, a knock came from the door.

The sorceress glanced over her shoulder, as the nights stood before the door, opening, and greeting the person that stood there. _Drat, they were standing in her line of sight! Who visited Maleficent at this time_?

"Good morning, your majesties."

"_Your majesties?_" The sorceress arched her brow. _Was it the king, and queen_?

"I trust there have been no... Misfortunes?" Maleficent sneered upon hearing the voice of King Stefan, then turned to look out the window, listening to the conversation at hand.

"No, your majesty. She has chosen to sit by the window."

"Has she gotten _any_ sleep?" Inquired Queen Leah.

"Unless the sorceress has fallen asleep where she sits," started one of the knights, "I don't think she has."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I am wide awake," said the fairy, though she avoided eye contact with the monarchs.

"... I see," said Stefan, after a moment. "Well, the good news is that she hasn't done anything of ill-intent. Keep it up."

At the words of the king, the sorceress buried her face into the palm of her hand. "Am I to be watched by these _buffoons_ by day, and by night?" Finally, Maleficent stood from her seat, and turned to face the monarchs. "I have a problem with that."

"So you say," started King Stefan with a frown. "May I also add that we also had a problem with your cursing of our newborn daughter?"

The sorceress smirked, and shook her head. "What can I say? T'was your own fault for excluding me from the celebration," stated the sorceress, smiling. "I, at least, was justified."

"How dare you," responded Stefan with a frown. "You would have caused us harm anyway."

"Hadn't there been enough harm caused by my _not_ receiving an invitation?" the sorceress responded calmly. "You brought me great disrespect by not sending an invitation; and besides, t'was quite evident that you were choosing sides."

"Choosing sides?" Inquired Queen Leah. The sorceress turned to the queen, and smirked.

"You were sure to invite Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to the celebration," commented Maleficent, placing her finger on the edge of her chin.

"Their invitation had nothing to do with either of us _choosing sides_," added Stefan. "Even so, I'm sure you would have done something of ill intent, even if you had been invited."

"Oh? Is that so?" The sorceress rolled her eyes at the king, then turned her back to the two monarchs. "T'is impossible to say now, for it is in the past."

"Indeed it is!" Said Stefan with a frown. "But we _will_ remember your actions, and they are inexcusable."

The sorceress laughed at Stefan's comment. "My, such a complimentary statement," Maleficent said in response, smirking cruelly. Stefan, upon hearing the sorceress' response, sighed exasperatedly, and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"_I don't know why I even bother,_" the king mused to himself, shaking his head. "No matter what you say, I'm sure you would have done... Something, that would have brought harm to us, regardless," said the king. "Are you not the self-proclaimed _mistress of all evil_?"

The sorceress chuckled at Stefan's words. "Self proclaimed, would imply_ claiming to be something, without justification_. I would replace that term with something a bit more accurate; something that would say that I am _recognized_, or _proven to be_."

"It doesn't matter what you say; it's still a self-proclamation," said Stefan in response. "And, if you were the _mistress of all evil_, I'm sure you would have done us a great evil anyway; invitation or not."

"A word to the wise, O King Stefan," the fairy started. "I am capable of other things."

"Such as...?"

... But there was no response. The fairy simply smirked, and turned away from King Stefan, and the Queen. With a frown, Stefan shook his head. "Probably playing tricks," Stefan commented to himself. With that, he turned to walk away. Leah, however, lingered. Cautiously, she approached the dark fairy.

"Maleficent," she started. "We'll be expecting a visit. From the Three Good Fairies," Leah stated, to which Maleficent laughed.

"The _self-proclaimed good fairies_," Maleficent commented with a cruel chuckle. "Splendid. I was hoping to have a word with them."

The Queen frowned. As tempted as she was, she was hesitant to ask Maleficent what, or why she wanted to speak with the three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"... Are you curious?"

Leah was slightly startled when the fairy spoke up.

"Do you wish to know why I would want to speak with them?" Asked the dark fairy, but Leah shook her head.

"I don't think I want to know."

Maleficent chuckled darkly once more. "Prefer to stay in the dark, do you?" the fairy commented. "So be it."

"Wait," the queen started. The fairy turned to face Queen Leah, and smirked slightly. "Do you intend to bring them any harm?"

"If I did, why would I reveal that information to you?" Inquired Maleficent. There was no response from Queen Leah. Shaking her head, the sorceress added: "Not at the present."

_Not at the present_. Queen Leah could already tell that Maleficent had plans to strike out in the future. _it was more than likely_.

"The sun may set, but it will always shine the next day." Leah started. "You may send your armies; you may transform yourself into a dragon; but in the end, we will stop you, and we will always stop you."

Again, Maleficent chuckled darkly at Leah's words. "You speak as though you're familiar with a book you've read aplenty," started Maleficent. "But in truth, this is an entirely new story. You've only just started reading; don't jump to conclusions."

"Yes, you are quite right about that." Leah responded. "But no matter what happens, there will always be people; _good people_, who will repel, and keep a weather eye open for the bad."

There were no more responses from Maleficent at that moment. With a slight bow of her head, Leah turned, and departed.


	10. Chapter IX Arrival of the Three Fairies

Everywhere Maleficent went, she was accompanied by two guards; everywhere she went, all eyes were upon her. No one would make any attempt to speak directly to the dark fairy, but Maleficent could hear them gossiping; whispering to one-another about her presence.

They were fearful of her being there at Stefan's castle. _Suppose there was no surprise; Maleficent was notorious for many an ill deed_. Every room she entered; every hallway she traversed, a fearful silence would almost _always_ follow. They would try to make themselves scarce; avoid eye-contact with her, but at the same time, they could not help but watch her every move. They had a fear that she would do something of ill intent at any second; they watched her, as though she were the hungry wolf, ready to descend upon the injured lamb. They watched her, as though she were the thief; the murderer, trespassing into their home, while they, the _helpless children_, sought shelter underneath the beds, hoping, and praying, that their presence would go unnoticed.

But Aurora? When they crossed paths, the young girl made no attempt at avoiding Maleficent. She greeted the sorceress with courtesy, and spoke in a polite way.

"I'm hoping you had a pleasant sleep?" Aurora started with a smile. Maleficent, however, said nothing in response; instead, the fairy cast Aurora a cold look, and princess' smile was quick to fade away. "No?" The blond-haired princess bit her lower lip slightly when the fairy looked away.

"_So, I guess there wasn't much sleep gained,_" Aurora mused to herself. _Perhaps it was best to drop that subject altogether_.

"I heard that the _three fairies_ will be visiting today."

"Hmm? Oh." Aurora clasped her hands behind her back. "Well... Yes."

"Have you any plan to inform them of my presence?"

Aurora lowered her head at Maleficent's inquiry. "Yes. I can't hide this kind of information from them," the princess stated. In response, the sorceress chuckled, and shook her head.

"I'm sure they will praise you for your actions," remarked Maleficent, and it was clear that her words were laced with sarcasm.

Aurora knew exactly where the conversation would lead if she were to respond, and she did not want to argue about it. Especially with Maleficent herself. The young woman took a slow intake of breath, and decided to lead the conversation in another direction.

"I... Was wondering if you would be joining us for dinner."

"I beg your pardon?" The fairy stared at Aurora with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I heard the results weren't exactly... _Pretty_, the last time you didn't receive an invitation," Aurora started. "So, I thought I should invite you for dinner... So we don't have a repeat of last events."

Maleficent laughed at Aurora's words. "How thoughtful of you, but I highly doubt your parents would approve," the fairy started(with the knights nodding their heads in agreement to what Maleficent had said). "Do you honestly think I would _get along_ with all the others at the feast? Such a meeting would end in disaster, most likely; and besides that, _I don't have my powers_. For the moment, there is nothing to be concerned for."

"My lady," one of the knights started, clearing his throat. "I'm afraid I must agree with madam Maleficent. If the sorceress were to join in banquet, it would have to be approved by the king, and queen."

"And she is bound to cause problems," added the other, prompting the fairy to roll her eyes. _Were these men honestly that gullible to speak their mind in front of the fairy herself_?

At that moment, the two knights fell silent when they were looked upon with a frown; not by Maleficent, but by Aurora.

"Please, I want to treat her as a guest, not a prisoner," said Aurora, shaking her head. After Aurora spoke, the fairy smirked.

"I thank you for your offer, but it is not for you to decide whether I shall attend or not," said Maleficent.

"I'll ask my mother, and father," Aurora responded. _By the devils blood, Maleficent almost felt sorry for Aurora, for being so naïve._

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Aurora frowned slightly upon hearing King Stefan's exclamation. _Although, if she were to be truthful with herself, she honestly wasn't surprised by her father's response._

"I was just trying to be polite," Aurora started. "And besides, she can't use any of her powers at the moment, so she wouldn't be cursing the silverware, and having them chase the attendants around the table."

A loud _smack_ was heard as the king slapped his hand upon his forehead. _He loved his daughter greatly, but she was going too far._

"Aurora, I admire you for your big heart," King Stefan started. "But you're asking for _too much_. Even though she is without her power, she can, and most likely will cause problems by way of word."

_Mockery, and insults_? _Words to provoke anger_? Aurora turned to her mother, only to find the queen shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I must agree with your father," said Queen Leah. "Maleficent is gifted with a sharp tongue. I fear she would cause a disruption, if she were to join us for dinner."

Aurora lowered her head slightly. _Was Maleficent that bad_? Aurora couldn't bring herself to exclude Maleficent. But then again, she wasn't as familiar with the fairy as her parents were._  
_

_Maybe it was a bit much. _Maleficent had cursed Aurora when she was a newborn, and her parents were definitely not about to forget the act, nor were they ready to forgive the fairy anytime soon. _There needs to be more time._

Before Aurora could add anymore, the voice of the duke sounded out. The young woman turned her head to see the duke, greeting the three royals with a gracious bow. "My ladies, Aurora and Leah; King Stefan, I come to inform you that the Three Good Fairies have arrived."

"_They're here?_" Aurora mused to herself.

"Ahh, splendid," started King Stefan. "Inform them that we will be meeting with them shortly."

The duke bowed, and turned back to the door. After a moment, Aurora sighed to herself. _It was wonderful seeing her aunts again, but... Now, she was nervous. What was about to happen?_

* * *

"Goodness, time does fly, doesn't it?" Said Fauna as the trio of fairies fluttered down the grand hallway. A year had passed since they returned Briar Rose to the king and queen; a year since the day Aurora fell into an enchanted slumber. Maleficent had been vanquished; the evil fairy would be causing no further harm to anyone. _At least, that was what they thought_. In a few moments, the three would soon discover that Maleficent was alive, and that she was _there_, in the castle.

Aurora stood alongside her mother and father, and watched as the three fairies approached. Courtesies were given, and greetings were exchanged.

"How does the day greet you?" Inquired King Stefan.

"Splendidly," Merryweather responded.

"Everything has been quite peaceful this day," added Flora. Fauna smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"_That was curious,_" Aurora thought to herself. _Normally, the green fairy would be speaking of flowers blooming, and butterflies fluttering_.

"How has Aurora been?" Inquired Fauna, and drawing Aurora from her thoughts.

"Oh. I have been quite well," said the young woman, nodding her head with a smile. "It is wonderful to see you again; all of you."

"And it is most splendid to see you again, dear!" Fauna responded with a brightened smile.

Yes, it was quite wonderful seeing the three fairies again, but Aurora was uneasy. What would they say? What on earth were they going to do, once Aurora told them of Maleficent's presence? Seeing their reaction was something Aurora had no anticipation toward, and she was dreading the time where she had to tell them. To add to that, as cheerful as Fauna was, Aurora could somehow tell that there was something on the green fairies mind. What exactly, she wasn't sure, but somehow...

Somehow, Aurora could sense that Fauna suspected something.

"_Where am I supposed to start?_" Aurora wondered to herself. She couldn't just start up and tell them: '_Oh, by the way, I found Maleficent and took her in. Just thought you'd like to know_'. Goodness, she had doubts that such an approach would end well.

"Umm, excuse me," started Aurora.

"Yes, dear?" The fairies asked simultaneously.

_Okay, she needed to take things a bit slowly_. Aurora turned to her parents, and asked: "Would it be alright if I spoke to them in private?"

The king and queen glanced back at one another. After a moment, the king looked back to Aurora, and nodded his head. Turning back to the three fairies, Aurora led the three of them to a nearby hallway, to speak to them.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Rose?" Asked Merryweather with a slightly concerned tone to her voice.

"I'm not quite sure," Aurora started with a frown. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, I need to tell you something...


	11. Chapter X A talk in private

"Aurora, are you sure?" Asked Merryweather, staring up at Aurora with a concerned, and frightful look in her eyes. After a moment, the blond-haired woman nodded.

"The animals of the forest seemed uneasy," stated Fauna. "They spoke of a mysterious woman in the woods, with long, black hair, and pale-green skin. They seemed to be very frightful."

"Yes; I suppose you could say that," started Aurora. "They seemed to be very quiet, and scarce when I discovered her. Even Mirette showed hesitation when we happened across her."

"Where is she now?" Asked Flora. Lowering her head, Aurora responded:

"I brought her here."

There was a silence that followed. The three fairies turned to themselves, before looking back to Aurora once more.

"May I ask how you managed to accomplish this?" Inquired Flora.

"She was unconscious, and without clothes when I had happened across her in the woods," Aurora started.

"Did she have her staff with her?" Asked Merryweather.

"No," said Aurora in response. "And I don't think she can do much without it." Aurora lowered her head. "I know she is a dangerous woman, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her."

"We are not criticizing you," said Flora. "But Maleficent is still a dangerous woman, whether she retains her powers or not. She is ambitious, and intelligent."

"She will try to figure of some way of returning to strength," added Merryweather. "I'm sure of it."

As the blue fairy said that, Aurora sighed to herself. _They were not criticizing her, but they weren't exactly approving of her actions_. Of course, Aurora hadn't taken Maleficent in for the purpose of gaining a reputation(or losing it), but...

... Well, she wasn't sure, and maybe she was a fool for that. But Aurora was curious. She wanted to know more about Maleficent; indeed, she has heard a lot from other people, but Aurora wanted to have the chance to see, and learn about the dark fairy herself, and... She wanted to give her a second chance, if it could be possible, though her emotions were conflicting. Aurora wanted to give Maleficent a chance to redeem herself, but she felt that she had also put many lives at risk.

_For one act of kindness, many ills will follow_. That was how she felt, though she had hopes that her actions would not turn out that way, and she would do her best to keep everyone from harm.

"Aurora," started Flora. "You were right to bring Maleficent. However, we must be cautious. We must keep an eye on her at all time."

"King Stefan has ordered that she is to be guarded by two of his knights," stated Aurora. "At least, until we've come to a decision on what to do."

"I see." Flora nodded her head. "Is there anything else, Rose?"

"Not at this moment," said Aurora. "Flora, do you think...?"

"Yes, dear?"

Aurora stared at the pink fairy for many moments, but quietly shook her head. "It's nothing. Thank you."

* * *

"I do not understand," said Flora, pacing back and forth, shaking her head as she tried to wrap her mind around the recent knowledge they had gained. "We had seen her struck by the Sword of Truth. Indeed, she is powerful, but surely not powerful enough as to return from the dead? No such magic exists."

The three fairies had just entered their rooms shortly after the conversation held with Aurora, and they were in a state of slight bewilderment by the news they had been told moments earlier.

"We have to do something, Flora," the blue fairy said with a concerned tone to her voice.

"Aurora said that Maleficent was without her staff, when she was discovered in the forest," added Fauna. "As long as we keep her from finding it, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, but we've no idea where her staff is," added Merryweather. "It could be right under our noses, for all we know, and we wouldn't even know it. If she were to find it first, before we do, the whole kingdom could be in danger!"

The green fairy tilted her head slightly. After taking a quick sip of tea, the fairy started: "In any case, I think it's a good thing that Maleficent was found."

"Yes; goodness knows where she would have gone, and what she could have done, had she not been found," Flora said in response.

But the green fairy frowned at Flora's words. "Well, that is true," she said. "But I think this could open up a chance."

"A chance at what?" Asked Merryweather.

Fauna looked to the blue fairy, and smiled. "Well, for one thing, if we try to talk to her, she might open up," the green fairy started. "I'm sure she's not all bad-"

"Yes, she is," Merryweather interrupted, crossing her arms. "She finds amusement in causing harm to all sorts of people, and she's been that way for many years."

"Maleficent's heart is as black as the void," Flora stated, halting, and shaking her head. "She will not change."

"I don't know," said Fauna. "I think that there is some good in her."

"If she's good at anything," Merryweather started. "It's making people miserable."

"Well, maybe she just doesn't know how to get along well with other people?" Fauna responded. "I know I was very shy when I was younger."

"Maybe so, but you didn't try to set flower gardens ablaze!" Said Merryweather. "Maleficent's been a cruel woman for as long as I can remember."

"But we mustn't forget: There were a lot of fairies who were also like that," stated Fauna.

"Indeed there were, but there was none like Maleficent," added Merryweather. "She was the worst of them all."

"I do wonder why she was always so cruel," Fauna wondered aloud to herself, frowning slightly. "But things are a bit different, now. Perhaps she'll talk to us?"

"Fauna, we helped Prince Philip defeat her," Merryweather started. "I highly doubt she's willing to just sit down, and have a cup of tea with us."

_Well, that was pretty true_, Fauna had to admit. She never said it would have been easy, nor would she ever have imagined it to be. _Or maybe she did_?

"You never know," Fauna started with a smile. "It's worth a try."

"We have been rivals for many years," started Flora, shaking her head as she spoke. "We are her enemies, and that will never change. I doubt she would give us a chance to speak."

"It's still worth a try, isn't it?" Fauna said, glancing over at the other two, from Merryweather, to Flora. "This is our greatest opportunity to talk to her. If you ask me, I think we should at least give it a try. The worst that could happen is that she'll close the door on us."

"I don't know," Merryweather said to herself, crossing her arms.

"I have an idea," Flora began, turning to face Fauna. "We will see her, after we've had dinner."

"Sounds fair," said Fauna with a smile. The red fairy turned to Merryweather, who stared back with a pout.

"Alright, I suppose," said Merryweather, though she was unhappy over the idea.


	12. Kraken speaks! A small, sneak peak

Hey there, everyone! This is Kraken Guard!

Just letting everyone know that I do have plans on continuing. However, I'm afraid I've written myself into a brick wall, of sorts. I have a scene planned out, but I have no idea what to write until then.

Basically, everyone is having dinner. Maleficent appears, says some things, and upsets everyone.

But, as I said: I really have no idea what to write, and what everyone should say, so I am going to offer everyone a sneak peak, and I would like some suggestions for what I should write next, for dialog, and...

... Well, general stuff, like what happens next, and stuff. :P

-Kraken Guard

* * *

_Stefan really ought to think of getting new guards_. The dark fairy rolled her eyes after she left her room, leaving the two knights behind to converse with each other about those _excellent apple pies from the market a few days earlier_. Such a pity she couldn't witness their reactions, once they realize she had sneaked away. It would have been highly amusing.

T'was beginning to get late; the skies were beginning to turn an orange-color as the sun slowly set in the horizon. "_Stefan and the rest of them should be at the banquet hall,_" Maleficent thought to herself as she quietly walked down the hallways of the castle.

She knew she wasn't invited. She had already figured that Stefan would exclude her from joining them at the table. _T'was no surprise; _however, a lack of invitation was hardly enough to stop Maleficent, and besides: the three fairies would most likely be there as well! She couldn't let that opportunity pass her.

* * *

"So, how have you and Philip been?"

Aurora turned to the blue fairy, and offered a smile. "Quite well, aunt Merryweather," Aurora started with a nod of her head. "I've gotten a better grasp at how things are handled.


	13. Kraken Speaks! Rewriting chapters

Hello, everyone! This is Kraken Guard!

I know a lot of you have been waiting to see what the next chapter will be. I posted a sneak-peak of sorts sometime ago, and wanted to see some suggestions, because I honestly could not figure out how to continue the scene, and wanted some suggestions.

Unfortunately, I received none of that, so what I'm going to be doing is going back, and rewritting certain chapters - starting with Chapter V - and hopefully I'll be able to think up more stuff. Aside from that, I guess you could say I started to find the newer chapters a little... Unsatisfactory in my opinion, so hopefully I'll come up with something better.

As a side-note, I appreciate the interest that everyone has for the fanfic, but _please_, no more "_are you going to continue?_" comments, because I find that to be _extremely lackluster, _as well as making me feel rushed, and under pressure.


End file.
